Black Lace
by BlossomLovers
Summary: Lillian has received a mysterious package from an unknown person with a note telling her to wear a certain outfit for her secret lover. WARNING CONTAINS INCEST AND SMUT


disclaimer- i do not own fable

warning contains incest

* * *

I was having a nice peaceful sleep till i was disturbed by loud knock on the door it made me nearly fall from the bed with shock. ''who's there?'' my voice sounded a bit shaky probably from shock and lack of sleep. ''Its me madam sorry to wake you so late at night i have a package for you it was asked to come immediately.'' Why would the maid knock so loudly on the door that almost gave me a heart attack maybe she knocked gently at first but i'm kinda of hard to wake up when i'm in a deep sleep and who would bring a package so late at night.

''You may come in'' I said curiosity in my voice at the unknown package. The maid came in with a box, with the size of the box it could have been anything it could have been jewelry or a small piece of clothing. The maid wished me good night and quietly left the room with just me and the mysterious package. I grabbed the white ribbon and pulled gently till it opened. I grabbed the lid of the box and pulled it open. I couldn't believe my eyes when i saw what was in there, there was pants a bra and stockings that traveled a long way up the thigh and there was a clip on the stocking to connect the pants on there, they were a very dark shade of black and very lacy.

'who could have sent something like this.' I asked myself then i found a note underneath the undergarments it just simply said 'wear this at 9 o'clock tomorrow night.' There was no name nothing that could give me an idea from who its was from. I kept on thinking that it was from Elliot but was Elliot really into that stuff i would't have guessed. I didn't know whether to go through with this there was only a small chance that it was Elliot but what if it was Reaver he seems like the kind of person to send me something like this.

* * *

Time skip

It was half eight and the time was coming close i still didn't know whether to go through with this i was there staring at what come last night and just then i had the sudden urge to put them on i stood in front of mirror stripped myself from my practical princess attire grabbed the stockings and put them on followed by the pants then bra. I was surprised by how i looked wasn't too bad it definitely made my chest look bigger. I let my hands trail over my body one hand went to grasp my breast while my other went to rub the folds between my legs and before i knew it i was masturbating.

''Ahh...mmmm...ah...'' As i was just about to reach climax then there was a knock on the door i froze for a quick second and i ran to get my dressing gown that was on the side of my bed. As soon as i covered myself i asked who was there. The door opened and behind it was Logan.

''Oh its just you what do you want?'' A hint of frustration in my voice being delayed my release.

''I was expecting a better greeting from my little sister.'' He said with a small smirk on his face.

''You haven't answered my question.''

Logan slowly walked up to me bent down and whispered in my ear ''You.'' And with that said he pushed me down on the bed and tore off my gown with his lips pressed fiercely on my mine his tongue intruding in my mouth battling for dominance.

He pulled away to look at my body he seemed pleased because I could see his growing erection through his trousers.

"It suits you well... seeing you dressed in that I cant contain myself."

"You brought this."

"Yes who do you think brought it that Elliot boy?"

"I have one perverted brother." I said with the smallest smile.

His hands roamed my body and I silently moaned in pleasure, seeing that I was enjoying myself he moved his hands further down lightly rubbing my womanhood.

"Ahhh Logan." I moaned

pleased at what he found he lifted up his hand and licked the juices. "I heard you outside just what was you doing that was making moan so loudly?" After that sentence he licked all the way up my neck and took my earlobe between his teeth and gently nibbled.

I could feel my face become hot with embarrassment.

"Would you like to tell big brother what you was doing."

He then inserted a finger inside of me while his other was playing with my breast. "Hmm ahhh ah." I moaned loudly.

"Sounds a lot like the moaning before I came in... is this what you was doing."

He stopped completely and moved away from me. To see what was wrong I looked up at him confused why he stopped.

"Please yourself... please yourself in front of me show me what you was doing before I came in."

I could feel the heat really burning in my cheeks now both from embarrassment and lust but I didn't question I did as he asked I put one hand on my breast and another back down to my womanhood and inserted a finger I started with faster pace than before, hoping that I would reach my limit soon.

I noticed at this point that Logan was pleasuring himself also I could hear his quiet moans it turned me on like mad I could feel myself become wetter and I was moaning very loudly. at this point I inserted a second finger I could feel myself reaching my limit.

"Ahhh I'm close I'm gonna ahhh... I'm...coming." I was left panting and exhausted at my release and then Logan came as well shortly after with a loud moan. Logan was left panting at end of the bed and i could fell myself becoming aroused again. i got up and slowly crawled to him, he was shocked when i gently placed my hand on his now soft member which soon became hard again.

''Ah Lillian.'' He gasped.

Then i started to slowly move my hand up and down his member confident by his moans I did something even better i moved closer to him removed my bra and his member between my breasts.

''Ah...hmm that feels good... your doing well.''

Every time I moved down i put my tongue on the tip of his penis and when my breast came back up i removed it i did that fifteen times before gently pushed me back on the bed.

''Please Logan take me... i need you.'' I was desperate now i really needed him.

''Sit tight princess.''

He spread my legs apart slowly put the tip in i rapt my legs around him urging him to go further and he did he penetrated me with one thrust and it was enough to make me come.

''What come already... well i'm not done yet.'' he then moved his hips in a fast rhythm i couldn't keep up with having already come but i found myself becoming aroused wanting yet another release. I dug my nails into his back and he hissed in pain but it didn't seem to bother him i placed my face in the crook of his neck by this point we was both moaning moaning loudly on the verge of screaming.

''Logan...AHH...i'm gonna.'' i moaned loudly in his ear.

''Me to...together.'' he wrapped his arms around me and we came at the same time we just sit still for a minute trying recover from our orgasm we clasped on the bed we cuddled together.

''I love you.'' said Logan placing passionate kiss on my for head.

''Love you too.'' And then we both fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Authors notes

Ok this is my first fanfic took me a whole day to write it so please don't be too mean with the comments please list any improvements i'm sure there's a few i was pleased by how it turned out but think i can do better with your help and anyway hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
